17 July 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-07-17 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *A listener contacts the show asking about the Indian ABBA covers that Peel used to play. This is the "fantastically rare" LP by Salma & Sabina. "My copy never leaves the house" says Peel. Pressure from listeners persuades him to play a track later in the show. *Having started the Digital track, he stops it in error 12 seconds later. (JP: "It's years since I did that. Really, really years.") *The 'design a badge' competition is trailed again. archived R1 web link *Another listener writes in to say that they recent purchased a Pink Floyd LP from a car boot sale, but inside the sleeve was a concert programme for a gig that Peel did with Tyrannosaurus Rex and David Bowie (see Gigography 1969). Apparently this contains a photo of Peel with a hamster called Lady: "We never had a hamster called Lady, let me tell you that. We had one called Dandelion and one called Biscuit, but never a Lady. That would have been too affected I think." *After once more expressing his desire to get Teen Cthulhu in for a session, Peel is dismayed when regular listener Gary Roberts of Escondido, California informs him that the band are about to split up. *When a CD refuses to play properly and skips: "I find that the best thing to do when you get a CD that's defective like that, contrary to all advice that they give you, is to wipe it on your trousers which I'm doing at the moment. Obviously there will be those amongst you who consider that an enormously erotic thought. No, they won't actually, unless you're very, very diseased indeed." Sessions *Of Arrowe Hill. First broadcast of only session, recorded 4 June 2003. (Please add details of any commercial release of this session) Tracklisting *Tears: Blew My Baby Away (LP - The Tears) Trick Knee Productions *I Roy: Cow Town Skank (10") Lee's Gold *Of Arrowe Hill: Gadfly Adolescence (Peel Session) *Melt-Banana: A Dreamer Who Is Too Weak To Face Up To (LP - Cell-Scape) A-Zap *Ellen Allien: Trashscapes (Apparat remix) (12") BPitch Control *Grandmaster Gareth: The Other Girl From Ipanema (LP - An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *Number One Fan: Halo (CDR Demo) White Label *Kevin Energy & DJ S4: The Human Race (12") Synthetix *Keys: Love Your Sons And Daughters (single) Too Pure *Of Arrowe Hill: To Make Yer Feel Better (Peel Session) *Digital: Dirty Money (Remix) (12") Function *Old Time Relijun: Kettle (2x7" The TwoMinuteMen 2 EP) Jonson Family *Fuck: Hideout (single) Homesleep :JP: "Amazing being able to say the name of the band on the radio these days because when Radio One started back in 1967, you weren't even allowed to use any words that started with the letter F, you know, just to be on the safe side." *Omondi Jassor: Alfred Farewell (7") Matata *QRT: Mary Poppers (EP) Irritant *Doris Day: The Second Star To The Right (Pig's Big 78) Columbia *Frankie Paul: Songs Of Joy (7") Blacker Dread *Of Arrowe Hill: Blake On A Bad Day (Peel Session) *Ben Long: How Was The Weekend? (12") Ruetek *Teen Cthulhu: Violent World (Comp. LP - The Necessary Effect) Xeroid :JP: "I'm not really going to rest until I can say the words, 'and tonight in session it's Teen Cthulhu'." *Point Line Plane: Bat Chain Pusher / Crystal Skeleton (LP - Point Line Plane) Xeroid *Captain Beefheart: Bat Chain Puller (LP - Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Virgin *Salma & Sabina: Mitha Maze Dar (LP - Agha: Salma & Sabina Sing The Hits Of Abba In Hindi) Multitone *Mandrillus Sphynx: Monocaust (12") Twentythree *Soledad Brothers: Lowdown Streamline (LP - Voice Of Treason) Loog *Of Arrowe Hill: Breathe / I Am Becoming Instinct (Peel Session) *Locus: Contortion Technician (LP - Flossie) White Label :News jingle starts instead of intended final track. (Wrong Track Moment) *Unknown: July (12") White Label (unknown) File ;Name *John_Peel_20030717.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B for John Peel 2003-06 version! ;Available *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment